


Drunken Confessions

by polishcowboah



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cuties, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Pre-Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Secret Admirer, Young Dutch van der Linde, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishcowboah/pseuds/polishcowboah
Summary: Young Dutch and Hosea go to celebrate a small score they pulled off exceptionally well. The two friends have a few drinks, the younger certainly a few more shots turning him into an emotional, sappy mess towards the older blonde.





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick lil' young vandermatthews sap thing because I'm in a mood for that.

Dutch and Hosea were walking down the cobble streets of Saint Denis. They just completed a small robbery which went particularly smoothly, insisting on a celebration. The two were smiling and giggling as they discussed their pride in this score and how nice it all went. "Hosea, that job went so well. We have enough money to last us a week or two and then we also have all these things to sell!", Dutch exclaimed with excitement as he paced down the road to the saloon. The saloon was fancier than what the two were used to, there was music playing in the background, well dressed folk discussing matters only the aristocrats would understand as well as the largest selection of liquor the pair had ever seen. They had Irish Whiskey, Scotch, Vodka, Guarma Rum, Aged Pirate Rum, Gin and anything they could have possibly wanted. 

Hosea turned his head to the younger man and smirked, "well, we're in for a fun night, I bet", Dutch being the cocky man he was responded to Hosea with, "yeah, but you're going to be the first one hammered, I can handle my liquor". Hosea rolled his eyes and chuckled at him, ignoring his cockiness and ego. They made their way over to the bar and pulled out two stools, sitting down on them. Hosea threw a few coins to the bartender, "2 shots of the Pirate Rum, my good sir", he smiled. The bar tender poured them the shots and gave them to them. The two quickly drank the shots, "shit- this is strong!", Dutch said as he wiped the corners of his mouth. Hosea let the liquid slide down and burn the back of his throat, he laughed at Dutch, "strong? This ain't strong, Dutch", he continued to chuckle.

After a few more shots Dutch was out of it. Now, Dutch hasn't been drunk around Hosea a lot, and when he has, Hosea has been drunk too, meaning neither of them remembered much from the night before. However, this time only Dutch was drunk, Hosea was slightly tipsy, but nothing he wouldn't remember. Dutch was an emotional drunk, as Hosea was about to find out. "H-Hosea, -", Dutch said drunkenly, "y-you're my best f-friend". Hosea laughed softly and rolled his eyes, he helped him stand up and leave the saloon, "you've had quite enough, now, Dutch".

The two walked beside each other in the empty, dark street of Saint Denis. Dutch had his arm around Hosea and was squeezing him, making Hosea rather uncomfortable and awkward. They walked together into an alley way to cut through the city, which is when Dutch decided to have a rest. He leaned against a wall in the alley, pulling Hosea in with him. Hosea stood there, against the wall, as awkward as ever. Dutch looked into his eyes and smiled slightly, "t-thank you for being so amazing, H-Hosea". The older blonde smiled back at him, not knowing what to say, "you're the b-best, I could have a-asked for", Dutch continued on. There was a moment of silence which Dutch broke, "you're m-more than a b-best friend". Hosea raised a brow, confused to what Dutch meant by 'more than a best friend'. He only could of meant like a brother, right? Dutch had a troubled look on his face, as if something was bothering him. Hosea noticed, "are you okay? You look nervous...", Dutch hesitated to speak and averted his eyes from the blonde. He looked back at him, sighing, "I l-love you, Hosea...", he had teared up slightly and grabbed onto Hosea, hugging him, "you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you". Hosea's heart melted, he was trying not to show it though and hugged him back. He was still expecting the brother scenario to play out though he had hoped for more. Hosea had feelings towards Dutch, he has for a while though he hid them very well, trying not to get jealous at every woman that hit on Dutch, even though he never seemed interested. "More than- just a best friend..." Dutch continued on. Hosea didn't know how to respond so he blurted out, "like family?", making Dutch groan through his soft sobs, "no...". 

Hosea finally understood what Dutch meant but wanted to be sure, "like...love?", Hosea asked to which Dutch nodded and pulled away, he looked down at the floor and mumbled, "it's fine if you hate me...I just thought you should know- a-and I couldn't hold it in anymore...". Hosea's cheeks started to burn red, he awkwardly looked down at the floor and pulled drunken Dutch into an embrace, "finally...", Hosea sighed with relief and chuckled, gently rubbing the younger's back in order to comfort him. Dutch was shocked, and now he didn't know how to react. He wrapped his arms around Hosea and smiled slightly. Hosea kept comforting him and whispered into his ear softly, "and I love you too". These words sent shivers down Dutch's spine as a smile grew on his face. Hosea held pulled him away and held his hand, "let's go get our horses and head back home, alright?", he smiled at Dutch, wiping his tears. Dutch nodded and tightly gripped Hosea's hand as they made their way to their horses.


End file.
